


Foot Kink w/ Genji

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch!Genji - Freeform, F/M, Foot Jobs, Foot Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 01:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13330311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Request: requestin some genji foot appreciation- either by a gn reader or an equally appreciative hanzo





	Foot Kink w/ Genji

You thought you were getting through to the one known as Genji Shimada. A very human name for a mishmash of human and inhuman robotic parts. He was stuck in a hospital bed, again, fed up with it, and ignoring your attempts to get him to talk.

You tried to scoot forward on your seat on the bed, not very far, but Genji put his foot out, black with a white sole, to stop you. The sole of his foot hit you squarely in the crotch. You froze, remembering that no one had touched you sexually in a long while. Heat crawled up your cheeks, because this was an inappropriate time to get revved up.

Genji’s lower lids rose up, adding heat to his glare.

“Okay, okay,” you conceded, nodding, “I won’t come any closer.”

He lowered his chin, keeping his red eyes trained on you. You stayed put, and Genji kept his leg between you. But he didn’t flick his shurikens in and out of his hand in warning like last time. An improvement.

Genji was content you would respect the boundary he set. He started to take his foot away, and the sole pushed against you naturally with the movement.

“Fffuck,” you breathed, before you stopped yourself. Your faced heated further, embarrassed to be caught so sensitive.

You gasped and covered your mouth with your hands. You stared in horror at Genji. His wide eyes suggested he was shocked. Then his eyes flicked downward, and he pushed his foot against you again. Testing your reaction.

You bit your lip, and your eyebrows knitted together. Genji chuckled mischievously.

Then he began to work you in earnest, and you actually could see his thighs flexing with the effort.

You lost control of your body, melting over his leg. His lower lids rose up again, this time in a smirk you were sure.

“Heh,” you heard from him, and Genji pointed his foot, using the ball to rub you harder.

You looked up at him, begging him with your eyes to stop teasing you. You were met with his full face. He had removed his mouthguard while you were lost in ecstasy. Genji didn’t let up on his teasing, but instead leaned forward and took your face in both his hands. It distracted you for a mere moment to feel his cool cybernetic hand and his warm human hand. Then his warm and wet mouth was on yours.

You gladly went along with this new development, testing the soft surface of his lips and tongue with your mouth. You sucked at each other’s mouths, and you humped his foot unashamedly. But he turned it up a notch again, adding his clenching toes. He flexed all the parts of his prosthetic foot like a human foot. It was amazing. You whined into his mouth, but Genji overwhelmed you. He kneaded your crotch his foot until you came against it. He released you from the kiss, and you panted.

You were red in the face, for more than one reason. This man had made you cum with just his foot.


End file.
